The present invention relates to a lid lock apparatus, and in particular to a lid lock apparatus for keeping the closed position of a lid used for opening/closing an opening of a vehicle body which is regarded as an inlet port of a fuel tank within the vehicle body.
In a conventional lid lock apparatus which is disclosed in German Patent Laid-open Print No. 3407125 published in Sep. 5, 1985, a locking mechanism for keeping the closed position of a lid used for opening/closing an opening of a vehicle body is operatively connected to a first mechanism and a second mechanism both of which are set to release the lid from the locking mechanism.
However, in the foregoing structure, the first mechanism is in association with the second mechanism in the mechanical linkage and vice versa, when the first (second) mechanism is initiated for releasing the lid from the locking mechanism, a force is inevitably applied to the second (first) mechanism, which leads in the long run to the malfunctioning of the second (first) mechanism.